Find Gwen
by Snow Coyote
Summary: Gwen discovers why Charmcaster remains with Hex after the villains locate her.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ben 10 characters.

Charmcaster took a bite of a cheese sandwich while she sat on Hex's living room sofa. Her eyes settled on Hex as he walked into the living area.  
''What are you going to do tonight?'' she wished to know. Charmcaster viewed her uncle turning his head.

''Why are you so interested in what I am doing?'' Hex inquired in a low tone.

''I am just curious. That's all,'' Charmcaster said. She began to frown at a snail's pace. She took another bite of the sandwich. *Maybe Uncle Hex won't answer my question. He is probably going to try to rule the world again* Charmcaster thought as she continued to frown.

''Do you remember Gwen Tennyson?'' Hex asked.

Charmcaster's eyes widened for a second. She nodded prior to another bite.

''To answer your question, I am going to prevent Gwen from defeating me another time,'' Hex said.

Charmcaster raised one eyebrow. ''Oh?'' she muttered.

''I will get rid of anyone who gets in my way,'' Hex said until he turned and focused on Charmcaster. He scowled at her.

Charmcaster looked down. ''I won't get in your way, Uncle Hex,'' she said in a sincere tone.

''I would like to rule the world as soon as possible. Not one person will interfere with my plan again!'' Hex said. He viewed her looking up with a sheepish expression.

''I'll help you find Gwen, Uncle Hex,'' Charmcaster said. She finished her sandwich.

''I am going to repeat a previous question. Why are you so interested in what I am doing?''

''Gwen is my enemy as well, Uncle Hex. I will help you defeat her,'' Charmcaster said.

Hex's scowl remained.

''Why are you glowering again?'' Charmcaster wished to know.

Hex glanced at a bird skull on a magical staff. The skull was placed under Charmcaster's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Charmcaster gasped as her eyes increased in size. The bird skull moved her head so that it was tilted back.

''Get in my way and you will regret it, Charmcaster!'' Hex snarled.

''Yes, Uncle Hex!'' Charmcaster said while her eyes remained wide.

''Another thing. Don't try to escape during the possible battle with Gwen,'' Hex said.

''Why would I try to escape, Uncle Hex?'' Charmcaster wished to know.

''You know why,'' Hex said while he glanced at her arm.

Charmcaster saw her arm before she touched it. She winced for a few seconds.

''Are you prepared for the search, Charmcaster?'' Hex asked.

''Yes, Uncle Hex!'' Charmcaster muttered under her breath. She stood until she tilted her head due to curiosity.  
''What if we are unable to find Gwen? What if she escapes?'' she inquired.

Still glowering, Hex moved the skull so that her head tilted all the way back. ''We will continue to search for our enemy until we find her. Gwen should not be able to escape.''

''I see!'' Charmcaster muttered. Her sigh happened to be one of relief after the skull ceased touching her chin. She viewed him moving the magical staff to one side of his upper body.

''Let's depart,'' Hex said to Charmcaster. He turned until he walked to the front door and opened it. ''Close the door after you step outside, Charmcaster,'' he said. He walked before Charmcaster obeyed and followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

''We wandered the streets of Bellwood for hours, Uncle Hex!'' Charmcaster exclaimed during a scowl. She ceased walking after he faced her.  
She saw the sudden scowl on Hex's face. Her eyes widened again.

Hex held the magical staff as he stretched his arm. Energy emerged from the skull's beak until it contacted the ground.

Charmcaster viewed the ground. She stepped back after energy almost touched her feet. Her jaw descended. She looked up.

''Are you going to gripe another time, Charmcaster?'' Hex wished to know.

Charmcaster's eyes were still wide while she shook her head back and forth at a snail's pace.

Hex proceeded to bring the mystical staff closer to his form again. He literally turned his back on his niece until he continued the search for Gwen. He glanced at Charmcaster while his scowl remained. *I will have to keep a very close eye on her in case she tries anything!* he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Many minutes went by before Hex's steps stopped. His eyes narrowed in anger as soon as he observed Gwen walking near multiple houses. He approached Gwen while Charmcaster followed him.

Charmcaster's eyes decreased in size as the corners of her mouth ascended. *It is time to get rid of Gwen for eternity!* she thought.

Hex viewed Gwen pausing. He frowned at his enemy while her eyes widened in horror. His steps continued until Gwen gasped.

''What are you doing here, Hex and Charmcaster?'' Gwen wished to know.

''Is that your final question until you enter the next life?'' Hex muttered under his breath.

Gwen stepped back.


	5. Chapter 5

Charmcaster grinned at the thought of ending Gwen's life. She walked until she was in front of her uncle. She saw the satchel around her body.  
After she unzipped it, she reached into the ''mouth'' before she removed a pink orb from it. Charmcaster began to grin at Gwen. Her eyes became bigger again after Hex grabbed her wrist.

Charmcaster dropped the orb. Smoke appeared for a few seconds until it vanished. She zipped the satchel. Charmcaster was released before she collapsed on her knees. Her sore wrist was why she winced. She saw Hex as he scowled at her.

''I will attack the girl first!'' Hex snapped.

Charmcaster's sheepish expression returned.

''I will get rid of anyone who gets in my way!'' Hex repeated. He continued to glower at Charmcaster. ''I won't tell you that again!'' he snapped. He turned to Gwen and faced her another time.

The staff's beak was pointed at his foe. Energy came out of it again before Gwen dodged it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hex scowled at Gwen.

''I might be able to defeat Gwen, Uncle Hex,'' Charmcaster said while she stood.

Hex focused on Charmcaster. ''Not on your own. You are weak, Charmcaster. Perhaps you can put Gwen out of her misery later,'' he said.

Charmcaster began to glower. ''I am not weak, Uncle Hex!'' she snapped. She gasped and walked back after the mystical staff's beak was aimed at her.

*Charmcaster is my enemy, but she doesn't deserve to be mistreated* Gwen thought during a sudden frown. Her eyes were filled with sadness.  
''You don't have to be with Hex, Charmcaster! You can live somewhere else,'' she said.

Hex glowered at Gwen another time. He faced Charmcaster. ''Different plan. Let's depart, Charmcaster.''

''Yes, Uncle Hex,'' Charmcaster said with sadness in her eyes. She followed him again.

''You are weak, Charmcaster!'' Hex repeated.

Gwen gasped as soon as she discovered the reason why Charmcaster remained with Hex. She saw a bruise on Charmcaster's arm.

The End


End file.
